Imaginary Phantoms II: Attack of the Phantoms
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when kids start creating their own imaginary Danny Phantoms and three bullies are not too happy about it? Now add the Fentons, Guys in White, Vlad and Fosters, you get one problem for the real Danny Phantom.
1. Conspirators Go to Work

Imaginary Phantoms II: Attack of the Phantoms

Chapter 1: Conspirators Go to Work

It was just early in the afternoon and three bullies of the local Amity Park elementary school were quite upset they couldn't go and bother anybody. Ever since the rise of the stardom of Danny Phantom, kids everywhere have been creating imaginary versions of the town's ghost boy, thus, rendering any sort of bullying against them.

"I'm fed up with these clones of Danny Phantom ruining our chances at being big time bullies" said one of the kids.

"Yea" added the second one, "these Phantom clones even gave me a weggie I was planning to give to their creators."

"I know what you mean" said the third bully, "I too find it difficult to come up with some sort of strategy to out smart them. But everywhere we go, we three are always outmatched by those imaginary clones of Danny Phantom."

"So what do you propose to do?" asked the second one.

"Well, since these Danny Phantoms are just created by imagination, I say we create our own versions of this Danny Phantom to work and turn the other imaginary Phantoms against everybody else" replied the first bully.

"I like that idea quite a bit" said the third who couldn't of think about it for himself, "but just what sort of Danny Phantom should we each imagine?"

"How about one of them hooked on steroids like those wrestlers on television?" asked the first bully as suddenly a large black cloud behind him, "How about you two?"

"Mine is going to be the leader of the pack" replied the third as another large black cloud appeared behind him, "he'll have all the powers as the normal Danny Phantom, except he'll have red eyes instead of green, along with the white parts of his suit being red."

"Mine is just going to be like yours, except it's going to be a girl version of Danny Phantom" said the second.

"You're just doing that because you still have the hots for my sister do you?" asked the third bully.

"No I don't" protested the second bully as sweat ran down his forehead.

"You two knock it off" bellowed a deep voice.

Suddenly the two bullies looked toward the third one.

"I didn't say it, I swear" said the third bully.

"No, I did" said the first imaginary Danny Phantom the bullies had created who was quite muscular, "and I say you boys have done a bang up job in creating us."

"Yes" said a third voice as the leader of the pack of the three imaginary Danny Phantoms appeared, "you have done well in your creativity project."

"Just what are our orders for us to obey?" asked the female version of Danny Phantom.

"Cause as much trouble into convincing the other Danny Phantom imaginary clones to join your cause" replied the first bully as he gave an evil grin toward the three evil imaginary Phantoms then made an evil laugh as they sped off.

After school from Casper High, Danny was heading home with Sam and Tucker when suddenly the Fenton RV ran right up toward them.

"Get in quick kids" said Jack as he opened the door, "we got a Defcon One Level of infestation of out of control ghosts."

Jack immediately grabs the three right into the Fenton RV and with Maddie at the wheels speeds off into its destination.

"So what's this all about?" asked Danny to Jack.

"I'm glad you have asked" replied Jack as he turned on the television.

"Good afternoon" said the news reporter on the television news channel, "we're live with breaking news here at Amity Park. Imaginary versions of Danny Phantom have been running amuck throughout the city. We go live with a press conference with Mayor Masters."

The scene on the television then switches to the press conference of reporters outside the Mayor's Office, where Vlad Masters had just gone up on the podium.

"Mayor Masters" said one of the news reporters, "what do you propose to do in this crisis of imaginary versions of Danny Phantom running amuck?"

"I can assure all of you that everything is under control" replied Vlad, "I have the utmost confidence in one man to do the very job of catching these imaginary ghosts."

"And who just might that be?" asked another reporters.

Suddenly Danny and his friends realized they were heading straight for the press conference where Vlad and the reporters were located.

"Oh great, he's going to embarrass me on national television again" sighed Danny.

The Fenton RV then immediately stopped as the crowd of reporters got out of the way. Jack and Maddie then got out of the RV with their anti-ghost weapons readied.

"Don't worry, I Jack Fenton will be your man to catch all of these imaginary ghosts that are causing trouble here in Amity Park" said Jack.

"Mr. Mayor, are you that serious to have this so-called ghost hunter and his wife do the job?" asked a third reporter who was really a double-agent for the Guys in White as in another van not far from the press conference had members of the Guys in White secretly overhearing the conference.

"They can't be that serious to have someone like Jack Fenton hunt down these imaginary ghosts" said the head Guys in White operative.

"Yes I am" replied Vlad on the other end of the line of the double-agent, "I have known Jack and Maddie ever since I have gone to college with them, along with also getting to know the rest of the family."

"I again" said the first reporter then he turns to Jack Fenton, "Mr. Fenton, just how are you prepared to help Mayor Masters deal with the imaginary ghost problem?"

"Well" said Jack as he took out his large bazooka-like anti-ghost weapon, "I plan to use this baby on them, along with whenever those imaginary ghosties get weak, suck them into the Fenton Thermos."

Suddenly a strange 60ish-like bus appeared right next to the Fenton RV. As Danny and his two friends looked out through the window, they recognized it was the bus from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends where Frankie Foster was trying to get through the number of police officers that were there for security reasons.

"Can you please let me get through?" asked Frankie, "I need to speak to the mayor about this imaginary ghost problem."

"Sorry ma'am, no can do" said the head police officer.

"Uh, on the contrary" said Vlad as he noticed Frankie trying to get up to the podium, "I think I can pencil her and anyone else in that bus over there to step up to the plate."

"Please" said Frankie who ran through the crowd of reporters with the likes of Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Edwardo and Coco following close behind, and was quite out of breath, "you can't hurt these imaginary ghosts, they were created as imaginary friends by kids."

"But these so-called peaceful imaginary ghosts are running amuck here in Amity Park" protested Jack to Frankie, "it's my duty as this town's ghost hunter to go and apprehend them all."

"Tell you what" said Vlad as he turned to both of them, "I'll put both of you two on the same team. Therefore any imaginary ghosts Jack Fenton catches, he can just hand them over to you my dear."

"Sounds fair to me, just don't hurt them" said Frankie.

"Hey, these anti-ghost weapons are here to protect us" said Jack.

"Oh yea, if you believe these imaginary ghosts are such a harm to this town, why don't I see anyone of them attack us?" asked Frankie.

"I think make that oath of a man agree with me" replied a deep voice behind the crowd.

As the crowd turned around, they notice three strange imaginary ghosts, one was a large muscular ghost quite similar to Danny Phantom, the other ghost had red eyes and red color of where the white was on his suit, and the other imaginary ghost looked a lot like Danny's cloned cousin-Danielle.

"I got a real bad feeling about this" said Danny.


	2. Heads of the Phantoms

Chapter 2: Heads of the Phantoms

As the crowd of reporters gazed at the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom floating about, the head of the group which looked quite a lot like the real Danny fired his ghost beam, but Jack Fenton quickly used a remote control he was carrying, and the Fenton RV produced a ghost shield around the crowd of reporters, along with Vlad, Frankie and everybody else.

"Is that your proof that I should be able to use force against these so-called peaceful imaginary Danny Phantoms?" asked Jack to Frankie who was quite speechless.

"But we never faced a problem of imaginary friends on this sort of a level" replied Frankie.

"Well, there was this problem with Imaginary Man" added Mac.

"That's why you got folks like me to do the job" said Jack, "Maddie will get everybody to safety, while I stay here and fight these imaginary ghostly fiends."

"Are you sure you can take them on Jack?" asked Maddie.

"I'm sure of it" replied Jack as the crowd quickly left the scene in a hurry into the government building nearby.

"Looks like the fat oath wants to take us on" said the head of the three imaginary Phantoms as he made an evil grin as Jack turned down the ghost shield.

"Time to put things into action" said his imaginary female counterpart as all three raced toward Jack.

"This doesn't look good" said Danny as he and his two friends were observing this from the Fenton RV.

"I'll put on the Fenton Peeler" said Sam as she prepared to use the device, "you go help your dad."

"But he may mistaken me for one of them" said Danny.

"Just go" said Tucker as he noticed a large ghost beam from the more muscular of the three hitting Jack right against a pillar.

"Alright, I'm on it" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"Looks like the old man is down" laughed the head of the three imaginary Phantoms, "finish him off."

"I don't think so" said a voice behind them.

As the three imaginary Phantoms looked behind them, they noticed the real Danny Phantom coming straight for the head of the three giving him a good punch sending him crashing against the wall.

"Well, don't just stand there, get him!" cried the head of the three imaginary Phantoms.

The more muscular imaginary Phantom came racing right toward Danny, giving him a good punch which sent him flying right toward the van of where the Guys in White were secretly overseeing the events.

"It's the real ghost boy" said the head of the Guys in White in the van.

"Should we grab him now?" asked another agent.

"No" replied the head of the operation, "we'll be exposed for sure. Best that the imaginary versions of himself do our job for us."

As Danny finally regained consciousness, he quickly raced toward the muscular imaginary Phantom and fired his ghost beam at him, sending him flying and crashing right against a lamppost. The imaginary female Phantom then made her move against Danny as she kept on attempting to fire her ghost beams at Danny, but he dodged every move.

"Stand still!" she cried as she kept on firing her ghost beams at Danny.

"How about you stand down?" asked a voice behind her as Sam in the Fenton Peeler gave her a good punch sending her flying across the street and right onto the ground quite hard.

"Is that all you got?" asked Danny as he was floating to the head of the three imaginary Phantoms who was recovering from the attacks by the real Danny.

"Oh, I have much more surprises for you and this town" replied the head of the three imaginary Phantoms, "you might say I am creating an army of imaginary versions of yourself."

"I would like to see some proof of that" said Danny as he didn't know that at least four imaginary versions of himself were right behind him.

"Why don't you take a look behind you then?" asked the head of the imaginary Phantoms.

As Danny turned around, he noticed there were four more imaginary versions of himself all prepared for battle and giving him an evil glare.

The four imaginary Phantoms then fired their ghost beams at the real Danny which sent him crashing down to the ground.

"Come on, is that all you got?" asked Danny as he was trying to get up from the ground.

"How about this then?" asked one of the four imaginary Phantoms where all four were heading toward Danny aiming their fists at him.

Each of the four imaginary Phantoms gave Danny several good punches and fired one large ghost beam altogether sending him crashing right into Sam who was trying to help him, and turning Danny back into his normal human self.

"How did you like that boss?" asked one of the four imaginary Phantoms to the head of the three imaginary Phantoms.

"I say your training is certainly complete" replied the head of the three imaginary Phantoms, "phase one of our plan is complete. It's time for phase two, to finally finish training of the rest of the army. Come, we should prepare for the day, the day we not just take control of this town but also the world as well."

As all of the imaginary Phantoms left the scene making an evil laugh altogether, Jack finally regained conscious and noticed that Danny was unconscious as Sam was trying to get him off of her.

"Danny!" cried Jack as he rushed over to him, "What did those imaginary versions of Danny Phantom did to you?"

"T-they're preparing an army" replied Danny as he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Come on" said Jack to Sam, "let's get him out of here."

"Is everything alright?" asked Vlad as he came into the scene.

"Actually for your information Vladie" replied Jack, "Danny was attacked by those so-called peaceful imaginary versions of this Danny Phantom."

"Don't you worry" said Vlad as he phoned in an ambulance from his cell phone, "I'll make sure Danny has a speedy recovery from this incident, you can certainly count on me for that."

"Wow, thanks Vladie" said Jack as he got up and left the scene, "hope he stays quite comfortable."

"Jack, is Danny alright?" asked Maddie as she came into the scene quite worried.

"Don't worry Maddie" replied Jack, "Danny had a little run in with the so-called peaceful imaginary versions of Danny Phantom. I'm pretty sure Vladie will do everything in his power to have a speedy recovery."

"Alright Vlad" said Sam, "are you behind any of this mayhem of these imaginary versions of Danny turning on their creators?"

"Why no child" replied Vlad as an ambulance arrived on the scene, "if this was one of my hair-brain schemes, I would have at least some of my ghostly minions to be involved."

"But why are willing to help?" asked Sam.

"Because I should be the one to do this to young Daniel, not some imaginary fools" replied Vlad as the medics finally arrived on the scene to take Danny away.


	3. Vlad's Pact

Chapter 3: Vlad's Pact

After the incident with the three imaginary Danny Phantom "leaders", the real Danny was taken to a nearby hospital, courtesy of Mayor Vlad Masters, who was there to greet Danny once he awoke in his hospital room.

"That was quite fight there Daniel with those imaginary versions of yourself" said Vlad.

"What's your game Vlad, are you behind telling the imaginary versions of me to take control of Amity Park and form their own army?" asked Danny.

"That's the same sort of accusation your friend Sam accused me of doing" replied Vlad as he walked toward the other side of his bed, "but if this were part of my hair-brand schemes, I would certainly at least include some of my clients to be involved, such as Skulker, Walker, Technus, the usual crowd."

"So you're one hundred percent not involved?" asked Danny.

"Quite the contrary, I plan to be the solution to the problem this time Daniel, and I need your help from you, your friends and my so-called daughter Danielle" replied Vlad, "I have also included some of your associates from this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the mix."

"You knew I was at that place?" asked Danny as he was getting out of his bed.

"Of course, when you're rich as me, you're bond to know where your adversaries have been" replied Vlad as he was leaving the scene.

"Okay Fenton" said the doctor as he came into the room after Vlad gave him the right signal, "you go leave, but the mayor also wanted to keep this hospital report a secret from your parents, is that okay with you?"

"Yea, sure, whatever" replied Danny as he got up and left the scene quite quickly.

Meanwhile, near the outskirts of Amity Park, the three "leaders" of the imaginary Danny Phantoms met after fighting the real Danny Phantom with their creators waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked the head bully to the leader of the three imaginary Phantoms.

"We ran into some trouble with the real Danny Phantom" replied the leader of the three imaginary Phantoms.

"But we knocked out the so-called tough original out cold" said the more muscular imaginary version of Danny Phantom.

"Excellent" said the head of the bullies as he was overlooking a field of imaginary versions of Danny Phantom doing some sort of military-style training exercises, "so far, we have managed to gather most of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom into one training area. I can't believe those video tapes of when my dad was in the military is working quite wonderfully in training these imaginary Danny Phantoms into our own army to take over this town."

As the scene ends with all six making their evil laugh, meanwhile, Danny had just got out of the hospital, courtesy of Mayor Vlad Masters' call. He had arrived in an alleyway to meet up with Sam, Tucker and also call in Danielle where she arrived promptly on the scene.

"It's about time you arrived" said Sam to Danny as he arrived on the scene.

"Sorry, Vlad wants to make some sort of a pact with us" said Danny as he rested to catch his breath.

"A pact with us?!" cried Danielle, "But he's the same nut job who attempted to force me to make a clone of Danny, along with trying to corrupt my soul and all."

"Well, it seems like we have no choice in this manner" said Tucker, "no offense Danny, but those imaginary versions of yourself kicked your behind pretty good."

"If it's true about these imaginary versions of you being quite tough, then as much as I don't like my so-called father, I'm afraid we're going to have to align ourselves with the lesser of the evil" said Danielle.

"But where do we start in finding these imaginary versions of you?" asked Sam to Danny.

"I think we can meet Vlad back at City Hall, I have overheard he's meeting with the head of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" replied Danny.

As Danny, his two friends and Danielle left the scene, an imaginary version of Danny Phantom popped up with a radio communications to his leaders.

"They just left for City Hall" said the imaginary version of Danny Phantom.

"Excellent" said the voice on the other end, "keep out of sight, until further notice."

"Yes sir" said the imaginary version of Danny Phantom as he went invisible.

As the imaginary version of Danny Phantom left the scene, members of the Guys in White arrived on the scene with some sort of ghost-tracking device in their hand.

"I could have sworn the ghost boy was just here" said the head of the group of Guys in White agents.

"But the tracking device said there were at least three here before" said another agent.

"You mean the device can detect imaginary versions of that ghost boy too?" asked the head agent with such astonishment, "We'll never get the real ghost boy now with those so-called imaginaries running loose."

"Then I say we ask the boss to form an operation to apprehend all of these imaginary Phantoms, would make things much easier" said another agent.

As members of the Guys in White were trying to solve their complex problem of trying to apprehend the real Danny Phantom, meanwhile, Danny and his friends were heading toward City Hall where Mayor Vlad Masters was meeting with Mr. Herriman and Frankie from Foster's, along with Jack and Maddie at his side.

"Are you sure you are up to the task in having Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends joining you to apprehend these imaginary versions of this Danny Phantom?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Why yes" replied Vlad, "we here at Amity Park take great pride into protecting imaginary friends" replied Vlad, "I can assure you, Jack and Maddie won't do any harm to them."

"Well that's good to hear" said Mr. Herriman, "I do hope that you as Mayor will do whatever it takes to help Foster's bring these imaginary versions of this Danny Phantom under control."

As Mr. Herriman and Frankie left the scene from Vlad's office, Frankie noticed something strange about Danny, Danielle and Danny's two friends.

"Do those two look familiar to you?" asked Frankie as she was walking alongside with Mr. Herriman toward Danny and Danielle who were in the hallways of the city government trying to find Vlad's office.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"I also think we might have met the one with the red hat and the Goth girl somewhere as well" replied Frankie.

As Frankie and Mr. Herriman leave the scene, Vlad signals Jack and Maddie to also leave his office, right before Danny arrives on the scene with Danielle, and his two friends.

"Ah, Daniel" said Vlad as Danny opened the door to his office with Danielle and his two friends close behind him, "come, sit down."

"Long time no see dad" said Danielle who was still quite upset from the last time she had an encounter with him.

"Now for the matter of the imaginary versions of you" said Vlad as he turned to Danny as he, Danielle and his two friends sat down.


	4. Vlad's Secret Weapons

Chapter 4: Vlad's Secret Weapons

As Danny, his two friends and Danielle finally sat down in the Mayor office, they were still anxious to have a pact with their arch nemesis-Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius.

"I'm so glad all of you could make it to this meeting" said Vlad.

"So you are certainly not behind this mess?" asked Danny.

"Of course not, do I have to repeat myself?" replied Vlad as he got up from his chair.

"Uh, how about all that time you attempted to corrupt me, does it ring a bell?" asked Danielle.

"Look, do you want my help in defeating the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom or not?" asked Vlad.

"Fine, we'll accept the lesser of the evils this time" replied Danny.

"Very well" said Vlad as he walked up toward Danny and circled around the other chairs where his two friends and Danielle sat, "I have invented an improvement of the Fenton Peeler your idiot father created. Your friend Sam seems to be pretty handy with its work. Behold!"

Vlad then placed two strange metallic wrist straps on both Danny and Danielle's wrists.

"Just what the heck is this?" asked Danny.

"Yea, what's Danny's suppose to do?" asked Tucker.

"Patience" replied Vlad, "these are upgrades of your father's Fenton Peeler Daniel, I call them more on the lines to be Power Suits. They are meant for combating hardcore enemies of yours."

"Are they powerful to take on you?" asked Danielle as she wanted to charge up hers against Vlad.

"Uh, let's not test that theory now" replied Vlad, "your enemies today are not me or my ghostly minions, but rather the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom."

"So how do these things actually work?" asked Danny.

"Press the red button on the metal strap-on wrist" replied Vlad.

As Danny did so, like the Fenton Peeler, a metal suit went right around his body. He could feel the energy of the suit enhancing his ghost power abilities.

"Come on Danielle, try it" said Vlad.

As Danielle obeyed, she too like Danny felt the energy of the Power Suit flowing through her body.

"Wow, did you just feel that?" asked Danielle, "Let's go test these Power Suits right now."

"I'm afraid you can't do this at this moment" replied Vlad as he had a remote control for the Power Suits with him to turn them off, "you see, as long as I have this within my grasp, I can make sure you don't misuse my invention."

"So we won't be able to use these new inventions against you anytime soon, right?" asked Danny.

"Quite right, this remote control holds our temporary pact together, until all the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom are defeated" said Vlad, "do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" replied both Danny and Danielle.

"Well, at least I can have some help around here" said Sam.

"In the mean time, I have assigned you four to work with Jack Fenton and members of Fosters to track down and apprehend the imaginary versions of Daniel" said Vlad.

"What?!" cried both Danny and Danielle.

"You can't assign us to be on a team with members of this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" protested Sam.

"Yea, they may recognize Danny and Danielle from the last time they were there" added Tucker.

"Not to worry" said Vlad, "I have taken every precaution to ensure your safety with them. I have mentioned your name Daniel to Mr. Herriman and Miss Frankie Foster. They can sure use your help, and I doubt they have met either one of you in your human form."

"He's got us there" said Danielle as she looked toward Danny.

"Now go" said Vlad as he pointed his finger right toward the door, "they're waiting for you just outside of City Hall."

As Danny, his two friends and Danielle left the Mayor's office, they were still very nervous of meeting up with the likes of the leadership of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after their first encounter with them, when Danny and Danielle in their Phantom modes disguised themselves as imaginary friends. They finally got outside of City Hall, and were greeted by Jack, Maddie and also Jazz who had finally arrived on the scene to greet them.

"Say Danny, I'm sure glad old Vladie gave the orders to have you join our hunting pack" said Jack.

"Please sir, we're not really suppose to be hunting the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom, rather we at Fosters are here to give them a good home for these imaginary versions" said Mr. Herriman.

"Why don't you talk to those so-called peaceful imaginary versions of the ghost punk Danny Phantom that when they slammed me against a pillar?" asked Jack as he wanted to get into an argument with the imaginary rabbit.

"Look we shouldn't be fighting" said Frankie as she stepped in to break it up, "we have to split up into teams to track down the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom."

"Ms. Francis is absolutely right" said Mr. Herriman, "we should split up into teams. I shall lead one team, Jack Fenton can lead another team."

"Okay, Danny, you and your friends are with me" said Jack then he noticed Danielle, "say, who the heck are you, I'm not familiar with your face."

"Uh, I'm Danielle Fenton, long lost , uh, cousin" replied Danielle.

"Hmm, that's strange, I don't recall in the Fenton Family Tree of anyone being named Danielle, but if you're out to fight ghosts, well, you're on good terms with me" said Jack.

"I'll be taking your wife and Ms. Jazz Fenton to join our team" said Mr. Herriman.

"You're sure you can work with an imaginary rabbit like him?" asked Jack to Maddie.

"Don't worry Jack" replied Maddie, "Jazz and I can take it."

"Can Mac and I join Mr. Fenton's team?" asked Bloo to Frankie, "Please."

"Alright" said Frankie, "as long as you would provide trouble for somebody else this time."

"Yes!" said Bloo then he took Mac, "Come on Mac, we're going to be on the team with the crazy ghost hunter!"

"I got a bad feeling about this" sighed Mac as he was being dragged by Bloo toward where Jack Fenton was.

While two teams were being planned out to take down the many imaginary versions of Danny Phantom that were lurking about throughout Amity Park, acting as spies and informants for the real threat of a might imaginary Phantom army, the Guys in White were also preparing their own operations to take down the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom in a so-called abandon building on the other side of the city.

"So is everything prepared to take down these imaginary versions of Danny Phantom?" asked the head of the operation to the other agents.

"Yes, we have all the equipment necessary to take down an army of Danny Phantoms" replied another agent.

"Excellent" replied the head of the operation, "we just need a name for our operation."

"How about Operation: Unimaginable?" asked another agent.

"I like that name" replied the head of the operation, "let's put Operation: Unimaginable into action."


	5. Operation: Unimaginable

Chapter 5: Operation: Unimaginable

It was about time for the Guys in White to put Operation: Unimaginable into action. Members of the Guys in White geared up with heavy anti-ghost armor, among other things, armed themselves with the usual anti-ghost weaponry, and packed several thermoses quite similar to the Fenton Thermos in their ammo belts.

"Let's clean up this town of its imaginary ghost problem, and then we can move on and apprehend the real ghost boy" said the head of the operation.

As vans carrying members of the Guys in White readied for the operation were heading throughout the major streets of Amity Park, the likes of team Fosters and Fenton were quite shocked to see the Guys in White in force.

"Hey, it's my favorite fan team, the Guys in White giving us a helping hand" said Jack as he noticed the number of vans carrying members of the Guys in White on patrol throughout Amity Park.

"Oh no, this can't be good" said Frankie, "they'll certainly hurt those imaginary versions of Danny Phantom for sure!"

"Calm down Miss Francis, I am pretty sure we can reason with them" said Mr. Herriman as he signaled one of the vans carrying members of the Guys in White to stop.

"What do you want imaginary rabbit?" asked the agent at the wheel of the van.

"I am utmost pleased that the government has decided to step in to help solve the problem of these imaginary versions of Danny Phantom running amuck here in this fine town" replied Mr. Herriman, "I hope the government does the right thing and hand over all imaginary versions of Danny Phantom to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

All the agent behind the wheel did, and his comrades who were quite heavily armed in the back started laughing their heads off.

"You believe these imaginary versions of Danny Phantom are that so peaceful?" asked the agent who was at the wheel, "Let me tell you something you imaginary rabbit, when imaginary ghost boys start flying about, creating some sort of an army, does that tell us that we're going to do the so-called right thing in handing them over to the likes of you? How do we know some idiot won't open a secret door where you can keep these imaginary ghost boys locked up and release their horrible wrath?"

"Please, I don't ever recall that happening" replied Mr. Herriman who was ignoring two previous incidents for the safety of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

"But it did Mr. Herriman, remember those imaginary fleas that were on me, and those scribbles Bloo released that Frankie imagined?" asked Edwardo.

"That's good enough for me" replied the agent at the wheel of the van as he sped off to apprehend the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

"I'm sorry Edwardo, but that was totally uncalled for" protested Wilt.

"Well that's just great, now we have to deal with the Guys in White now" sighed Danny.

"Don't worry son" said Jack as he turned to Danny, "we'll be able to find away around it to apprehend all the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom first before, and you can have our word that the imaginary versions of the ghost boy won't be harmed unless if they fire first."

"That's good to hear" said Mr. Herriman, "now what sort of equipment do you have that'll help us in our quest?"

"Well" replied Maddie as she got out some Fenton Thermoses, "we have these that'll be able to suck the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom into this."

"Soap, is that our lunch?" asked Bloo.

"No Bloo, it's something that'll help us capture those imaginary versions of that ghost boy" replied Mac as Maddie handed one to everybody.

"Alright" said Jack, "it's time to move out and capture as many versions of the ghost punk Danny Phantom as you can, spread out!"

As the two teams spread out to find the whereabouts of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom, the leadership of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom, meanwhile, were just finishing organizing and training the army of imaginary Phantoms.

"Excellent" said the head of the imaginary Phantoms, where his two advisors stood beside him, "now that your training is complete, I think it's time you were put to good use."

"What is your bidding master?" asked one of the imaginary Danny Phantoms.

"Sir, we have reports that a group known as the Guys in White are looking to hunt us all down" replied another imaginary Danny Phantom who came and disrupted the meeting.

"This better be good" said the head of the imaginary Phantoms.

"It's serious" said the imaginary Danny Phantom who was trying to get the news, "I have to talk to your creators about this."

"No can do" said the muscular imaginary version of Danny Phantom, "no one is allowed to talk to our creators, except us."

"So move along" said the female imaginary version of Danny Phantom.

"Wait" said the head bully who appeared before the army of imaginary Danny Phantoms, "I think it's definitely serious."

The scene then switches back to Amity Park, where members of the Guys in White had gotten out of their vans, and readied their weapons to only be confronted by imaginary Danny Phantoms who were firing their ghost beams at the Guys in White.

"These imaginary versions of the ghost boy are going down first before we go after the real ghost boy" said the head of the operation who led his squad and began firing back at the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

As that was going on with such an intense battle brewing, team Fenton was just around the corner as they heard the commotion.

"What the heck is going on down there?" asked Mac as he noticed some sort of light show of green and red lights.

"It must be the Guys in White" replied Sam, "they must have beaten us to the punch on this one."

"You two cover me" said Danny to Sam and Tucker, as he nodded to Danielle, "if these Guys in White are so hooked on trying to find the real Danny Phantom, I say we give him to them."

"You mean we have to cover for you?" asked Tucker as Danny and Danielle went around an alleyway to change into their ghost modes and sped off where the major fight was in progress.

"Say, where did Danny go to?" asked Jack as he noticed that Danny was missing, "And what about our relative?"

"Uh, they had to go to the restroom?" replied Tucker.

"Come on" replied Maddie, "we have to apprehend those imaginary versions of Danny Phantom before the Guys in White do."

As the rest of team Fenton headed into a very intense battle, they were unaware that the real Danny Phantom was prepared to make his move with a little help from his cloned cousin.


	6. Unusual Truce

Chapter 6: Unusual Truce

The fighting between members of the Guys in White and the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom was quite intense.

"This is getting quite out of hand" said the head of the operation, where he was firing his anti-ghost gun at the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom that were coming toward him.

"I know what you mean" said his partner beside him firing his weapon at the oncoming imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

"Then I think you might need some help" said a familiar voice to every Guys in White operative who were involved in battling the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

"Look, it's the real Danny Phantom and some other ghost girl beside him" said the head of the operation.

"Orders to fire sir?" asked another agent beside him who fired at an imaginary version of Danny Phantom from attempting to attack him.

"No, I think this time we should have some help with this operation" replied the head of the operation.

"What?!" cried two agents close to him.

"You can't be serious?" added another agent who fired his weapon at an imaginary version of Danny Phantom, sending the imaginary friend crashing down to the ground.

"I am serious, if we're going to find out what these imaginary versions of that ghost boy are really up to, we might as well make a truce with him" replied the head of the operation.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind lending a helping hand" said Danny as he flew in just in time and used his ice powers to freeze an imaginary version of himeslf.

"Wow, he can do that?" asked an agent next to the head of the operation.

"I think it's time to turn the tide of the battle" replied the head of the operation as he used the frozen imaginary version of Danny Phantom as a club knocking down the other imaginary versions of Danny unconscious, "take these imaginary versions of the ghost boy into your thermoses."

"Wow, the Guys in White are on our side?" asked Danielle in such an astonishment to Danny.

"Yep, they won't be chasing us down this time around" replied Danny.

"Hey, how come my fan club the Guys in White are letting the real version of Danny Phantom go?" asked Jack as he noticed Danny flying off, with Danielle flying closely behind him.

"He's actually helping us" said the head of the operation to Jack, "we had quite an intense battle with these so-called peaceful imaginary versions of Danny Phantom."

"But imaginary friends are not usually this violent" said Mac.

"What do you know about imaginary friends kid?" asked one of the agents who dusted himself off from the major fight with the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

"Hello, he created me" replied Bloo to the Guys in White, "and I can hardly hurt a fly."

"I see" said the head of the operation, "what we need here is to find out who's responsible for turning these imaginary versions of the ghost boy against this fair town."

"Should we setup a meeting with the Mayor about this problem?" asked another agent.

"Certainly" replied the head of the operation, "tell me kid, since you're the suppose expert on imaginary friends, do you know anyone who could help us deal with the problem?"

"Hmm" thought Mac to himself.

The scene then switches to the other party of where the likes of Mr. Herriman and Frankie were leading. They were quite unaware that they were heading into the training area of the imaginary Danny Phantoms.

"What's all that commotion?" asked Wilt as he could hear grunts from afar.

"Coco, coco" replied Coco.

"You mean that there's a large group of the imaginary versions of the ghost boy training to build a muy grande army?" asked Edwardo who then fainted after hearing what Coco had to say.

"Please, you don't need to overreact like this" replied Mr. Herriman as he managed to get Edwardo back up on his feet, "if they happen to be imaginary versions of the ghost boy who tricked us to use Foster's as a temporary hideout, then I'm sure we're on the right trial."

"But how the heck are we going to capture them in these things?" asked Frankie as she took out the Fenton Thermos.

"Why don't you try and find out?" asked a voice behind them.

As Mr. Herriman, Frankie and the rest of the team turned, they noticed at least a group of three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom standing right in front of them. The head of the group cracked his knuckles, ready for a good fight.

"Please Edwardo, do something, you're the strongest of them all" cried Mr. Herriman as he hid behind the purple imaginary monster.

"Just remember if it was that time that Terrance tricked you into being involved in illegal tournaments of imaginary friends" said Frankie.

"But I think I might hurt someone" replied Edwardo.

"Well, we're going to be the ones hurt if you don't do something first!" cried Mr. Herriman as the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom came closer.

Edwardo had no other choice, as he literally charged at the three oncoming imaginary versions of Danny Phantom. The imaginary versions of the ghost boy had no chance to prepare for Edwardo's onslaught as he rammed right into them, knocking the three down as if they were bowling pins. Once they were unconscious, Frankie used the Fenton Thermos and sucked the three imaginary versions of the ghost boy into the Thermos. As Mr. Herriman and Frankie were about to leave the scene, Frankie's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" asked Frankie.

"Get back to City Hall" replied Mac on the other line.

"How did you manage to get your hands on a cellphone?" asked Frankie.

"I borrowed one from Sam" replied Mac, "hurry back, the Mayor along with the Guys in White are prepared to meet with Goo."

"Oh just great" sighed Frankie as she and the rest of her team were leaving the scene, "another situation solved by the likes of Goo."

As Frankie, Mr. Herriman and the rest of the team left the scene, the leadership of the army of the imaginary Danny Phantoms appeared along with their three creators.

"Just who the heck is this Goo character?" asked the female imaginary version of Danny Phantom to her creator.

"Don't know for sure" replied the second bully, "but whoever this Goo is, he or she is going to ruin our plans for sure."

"So what do you say we make another surprise visit to City Hall?" asked the head of the three imaginary Phantoms.

"An excellent idea my creation" said the head of the bullies, "it would certainly be quite nice that we bring in the rest of the army to finally declare our victory against them."


	7. Meeting With Goo

Chapter 7: Meeting With Goo

It was just about the right time for members of the Guys in White, along with Mayor Vlad Masters to meet with the likes of a known imaginary friend "expert" by the name of Goo.

"I don't feel all too comfortable with this meeting" said the one of the Guys in White agents who was sitting at his chair on his chair near a large table.

"Well, we're running out of options on how to take apprehend all of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom" said the head agent of the operation, "if we want to know how to get to the real Danny Phantom and that ghost girl who is allied with him, we can get back to business."

"Well gentlemen" said Vlad as he came into the scene and sat down at the head of the table, "it certainly seems we are in the predicament of needing a known expert on imaginary friends."

"You can't be serious Mayor of a child being an expert on imaginary friends" added another Guys in White agent.

"Then this meeting with this Goo should be worth our time" said the head agent of the operation.

"Oh, it is" said Vlad as he was checking his watch as the door behind Vlad opened with Mr. Herriman, Frankie and Goo, "it certainly seems that Miss Goo has arrived right on time."

"I am so glad that the government has decided to change its policy of not harming the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom" said Mr. Herriman as he sat down in his chair, "we at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends are quite happy that you have decided to change your minds."

"So how would our expert on imaginary friends be able to solve the problem of so many imaginary versions of Danny Phantom?" asked Vlad.

"Well, this might be a tough one even for the likes of me" replied Goo, "you see, since the real Danny Phantom is so popular here in Amity Park, kids like myself would create so many imaginary versions of him. The problem is that other imaginary versions of Danny Phantom who happen to be evil were likely created by bullies who didn't like not being able to pick on anymore kids."

"So what your saying this crisis with these imaginary versions of Danny Phantom turning on this town and the real ghost punk is all caused by a bunch of bullies who couldn't pick on kids with imaginary versions of Danny Phantom?" asked the head agent of the operation with such an astonishment.

"Yep, that seems to be correct" replied Goo.

"But if that's the case" added Vlad, "how do we solve this problem? We can't expand all of our resources to deal with the problem."

"Yea, even the real ghost punk known as Danny Phantom can't handle them all" added the head agent of the operation, "and we'll be stretched too thin if more imaginary versions of Danny Phantom turn to the dark side."

"Then what you likely need is another imaginary super hero, one that can be able to apprehend all of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom and take on the leaders who are coaxing them to join the dark side" said Goo.

"Of course, this is quite a simple solution to the problem" added Mr. Herriman.

"You know, I might even buy into that solution" added Vlad.

"Same here" said the present members of the Guys in White.

But before Goo could think of any imaginary super hero that could take on a bunch of imaginary versions of Danny Phantom, there was quite a lot of commotion outside of City Hall, as Vlad glared out the window as he turned his back to it, he could see three imaginary versions of what looked like to be of Danny Phantom causing all sorts of mayhem outside. He could see that the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom had already taken out the local police who were trying to guard the meeting, along with knocking Jack and Maddie Fenton unconscious.

"Well Miss Goo, it seems like you should come up with that imaginary friend pronto, or I'll certainly have to do something quite drastic" said Vlad as he also noticed the real Danny Phantom facing the three imaginary versions.

"Are you going anyway Mayor?" asked Mr. Herriman who was quite concern he was heading to do some other business.

"I, uh, have to use the little Mayor's room if you will" replied Vlad as he was leaving the scene, "you Guys in White protect Miss Goo from any harm from those imaginary versions of Danny Phantom."

"You heard the Mayor" said the head of the operation as they quickly stood near the window ready to face the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom while also guarding Goo, Mr. Herriman and Frankie.

As Vlad left the meeting room, Vlad was quite furious that how on Earth could imaginary versions of Danny Phantom be able to take out the real Danny Phantom.

"I just don't believe that Daniel is getting his big behind kicked, and I am pretty sure my so-called daughter Danielle isn't doing so well in the fight either" said Vlad as he left the hallway into the men's room then he changed into his ghost mode, "well then, perhaps those imaginary versions of Danny Phantom ought to take the real dose of his arch rival-Vlad Plasmius."

Meanwhile, outside City Hall, Danny along with Danielle who joined the battle were having quite some trouble with the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom. The girl imaginary version of Danny was firing ghost beams quite rapidly at Danielle who was doing her best to dodge the attacks. The real Danny was facing quite some trouble as he was forced to face a muscular imaginary version of himself he had fought earlier and a imaginary version of himself in all red.

"Just who the heck created you two?" asked Danny as he fired his ghost beam at the two imaginary versions of himself right against a column that was upholding City Hall.

"Why does that interest you in any manner?" replied the red suit imaginary version of Danny.

"It matters if you three creeps are trying to coax the other imaginary versions of myself into an army to take control of Amity Park" replied Danny.

"It seems like you won't be able to stop us" said the more muscular imaginary version of himself, as the imaginary version recovered from the attack and leaped and pinned Danny on the ground, "with the real Danny Phantom out of the way, and that ghost girl ally of yours too, there'll be nothing to stop usཀ"

But before the muscular imaginary version of Danny Phantom could hit the real one, an ecto-energy blast out of nowhere hits the imaginary version of Danny, sending him crashing right down to the ground. As the real Danny turned around, he noticed it was Vlad Plasmius giving Danny a helping hand.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Danny.

"Because I don't like seeing imaginary versions of yourself doing you or Danielle in" replied Vlad, "I would like to be the one doing it, not some imaginary fools."

"Wow, thanks, I think" said Danny, "but how the heck are we going to stop them. Not even you with all your powers can do it alone."

"Quite right Daniel" said Vlad as he snapped his fingers and the likes of what it seemed an imaginary version of Goo in Phantom form came out, along with an imaginary version of Mac and Bloo, "you see Daniel, I have employed an expert on imaginary versions to handle the situation, she shall deal with this matter quite shortly, and it's time for me, you and Danielle to leave the scene ASAP."

As Danny, Vlad and Danielle left the scene and took refuge to watch the fight from a safe distance, the Guys in White who were guarding Goo were quite amazed that Goo created an imaginary version of herself in ghost form along with an imaginary version of Mac and Bloo fighting the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom.

"Wow, I'm impressed" said the head of the operation who was looking out the window with such astonishment, "this is just like fighting fire with fire."

"See, I told you it was a good idea to imagine up more of these people with ghostly powers" said Goo.

"Come on, I'm probably sure those imaginary super heros with ghostly powers you created can help us find the creators of those imaginary versions of Danny Phantom" said the head of the operation as he signaled two Guys in White agents who were already outside overseeing the entire battle unfold in favor of Goo's imaginary friends.

"Wow, this is amazingཀ" shouted Mac as he was quite amazed to see an imaginary version of himself taking on the head of the three imaginary Dannys.

"Yep, Goo got that imaginary friend down just right" added Bloo as he loved seeing his imaginary version engaging against the more muscular imaginary Danny.

"Say, do you two know where the creators of these imaginary versions of the ghost punk are?" asked an agent of the Guys in White.

"Hmm, those three bully-like kids in that alleyway seem pretty suspicious to me" replied Bloo as he noticed the three creators of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom in shock to see their creations fail.

"Excuse me" said the second Guys in White agent as he approached the three bullies, "but I think you three should have a very long talk with us."

Meanwhile, after the a few hours of fighting and defeating the three imaginary versions of Danny Phantom, along with apprehending the rest of the imaginary versions of Danny, Vlad Masters was prepared to address the crowd, where members of the Guys in White were beside him along with the leadership of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, along with Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"I am so pleased that the crisis of the attack of the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom is over" said Vlad as the crowd cheered on the Mayor and those who participated in stopping the imaginary versions of Danny Phantom, "but the real Danny Phantom should not get off the hook either as he was one of the reasons why the children of Amity Park created so many imaginary versions of the ghost boy. So take a warning from me, the mayor, we're watching you to make sure this episode won't repeat itself."

As Vlad's small speech was over, Danny was quite upset that he was targeted by Vlad.

"What the heck was that all about?" cried Danny to Vlad.

"Now that the crisis is over" replied Vlad, "we're arch enemies once more. I would want to take credit for this entire crisis, if it was something that I caused, but I'm afraid I can't. You just happened to be the subject of so many children's imaginations Daniel."

"Something feels that I doubt Vlad will be using imagination for good anytime soon" said Tucker as Danny and his two friends could feel an ominous chill for something to come.


End file.
